


Aubade

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [357]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs go on vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/23/2000 for the word [aubade](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/23/aubade).
> 
> aubade  
> Music. a piece sung or played outdoors at dawn, usually as a compliment to someone.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #075 Ocean.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Aubade

Tony couldn’t believe that Jethro had agreed to come here with him. While Tony knew Jethro didn’t completely hate the beach and ocean, given he’d gone to Mexico for his hiatus when he lost his memories, Gibbs usually poo-pooed any suggestion of tropical areas for their vacations. Gibbs much preferred a log cabin in the middle of the mountains, aka nowhere.

Still Jethro had agreed to come, much to Tony’s pleasure. They’d fallen asleep on the balcony overlooking the beach of the hotel they were staying in. Now Tony watched as the sun rose revealing the beautiful colors of the dawn. Watching Jethro wake now, Tony couldn’t help singing his own aubade to greet Jethro and thank him for being here in this special place with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
